Soumission
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. J'ai eu envie de réunir tous mes amours... PWP yaoi pour public averti : fivesome et inceste.


**OS pour public averti.**

C'est un OS yaoi (pour lequel j'emprunte, à but luxurieux mais non lucratif, les personnages de JKR) et même un PWP : en gros, ça veut dire que ce qui suit, c'est rien que le lemon. Il n'y a pas d'histoire. C'est une scène de sexe explicite pure. Et c'est un fivesome. Si là vous êtes déjà gênés, ne lisez pas la suite! Vous êtes prévenus…

Pour tous ceux qui sont restés, bonne lecture !

La maison décline toute responsabilité concernant un accroissement anormal de la température corporelle consécutive à cette lecture.

Les serpillères et les seaux sont dans le placard à droite…

* * *

**Soumission**

Harry rentra dans ses appartements et, comme chaque fois, se déshabilla d'un claquement de doigts, selon les règles établies par ses amours. Il s'avança dans le salon et trouva Draco à quatre pattes, Lucius dans la bouche et Sirius le pilonnant, au rythme que Severus, debout derrière lui, lui donnait. Harry se glissa sous Draco pour le sucer tendrement, et, en quelques instants, il le sentit se rendre tandis que les trois autres se cambraient dans un ultime soupir.

Dray prit Harry dans ses bras, et, sous les yeux attendris des trois adultes, il s'inséra délicatement en lui, et leurs corps ondulèrent en un rythme lent qui les conduisit à un orgasme doux dont ils étouffèrent les soupirs dans un tendre baiser.

— « Petit uke, nous t'avons préparé quelque chose », dit Lucius à Harry tandis qu'on frappait à la porte.

Harry frissona d'anticipation, d'autant plus que Draco leur jetaient à tous les cinq le sort d'_Eros perpetual_.

Tandis que Sirius faisait entrer une vingtaine d'hommes, Lucius et Severus placèrent Harry au milieu du salon, débarrassé de ses meubles. Ils l'installèrent à 4 pattes, attachant poignets et chevilles sur des coussins rendus magiquement invisibles, qui rendaient la position plus confortable pour Harry, à qui Lucius bande maintenant les yeux, tandis que Severus lui explique qu'il l'a lié téléphatiquement à ses quatre compagnons. Harry frissonne : l'idée qu'il va pouvoir entendre les commentaires de ses amours, leur excitation devant sa soumission, le rend fébrile.

**Sirius** :

Oh, Harry, sais-tu combien ton corps est un appel à la luxure ? Si tu voyais tous ces hommes faire la queue pour te prendre, pour que tu les suces aussi. Ta bouche, tes lèvres, sont un phantasme à l'état pur, tous veulent y goûter, au moins autant qu'à ton joli petit cul. Tu es si beau, tu es bandant à en mourir ainsi fourré de tous côtés. Heureusement que je peux aller et venir en Draco, sinon, je ne tiendrais pas devant le spectacle que tu nous offres. Mais Draco sait t'imiter si bien. Il n'y a que Dray qui sache rester tendre avec toi jusqu'au bout, qui ne te prenne pas dans l'urgence de son plaisir, peut-être parce que vous vous ressemblez tant… et Draco ressemble tellement à Lucius au temps de nos études, lorsqu'il était mon amant et celui de Severus… Mais je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir te faire l'amour, à savoir uniquement te baiser. Car l'homme qui est en toi à présent a commencé comme je le fais souvent : il est entré en toi avec douceur, pour ne pas te faire mal. Mais sa retenue n'a pas duré longtemps. Tu t'es cambré, comme tu le fais si bien, et comme moi, il n'a eu qu'une envie, te voir recommencer, tout de suite, encore et encore, et il s'est mis à te pilonner, pour te faire réagir, pour sentir ton corps venir à sa rencontre, et je fais comme lui, car Draco aussi se cambre, et je le prends, violemment, encore, et encore, je suis en lui, je suis en toi, je vais…. AAAAHHH !

**Lucius** :

Tes lèvres, ta bouche… J'adore tellement que tu me suces… Draco le fait en ce moment, et je te regarde, et j'imagine que c'est toi, et je ne peux pas me retenir… Je ne laisse pas Draco me sucer comme il le fait pourtant si bien ; tous les deux, vous faites ça comme des dieux, et les hommes qui se succèdent dans ta bouche nous le disent bien. Même si beaucoup sont comme moi… Ils commencent par se laisser faire par ta bouche si chaude, mais bientôt la vision de tes lèvres pleines les transporte et tu n'as plus besoin de bouger, ils bougent en toi, ils vont et viennent dans ta bouche comme ils le feraient dans ton cul, ils butent encore et encore au fond de ta gorge, tu es si beau, tu es si chaud, tu serres ta bouche autour d'eux, et tu avales leur plaisir avec ce petit bruit qui n'appartient qu'à toi… Oh mon amour, te voir ainsi… je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… Oh Dray, oui, resserre ta jolie bouche, comme le fait Harry… OUIIIIIII….

**Severus** :

Harry, tu es un appel au viol. Si tu te voyais, pris ainsi, c'est au moins le 10ème homme que tu reçois en toi. Tu sais qu'ils payent une mornille chaque fois qu'ils entrent en toi, oui, comme ça, on peut visualiser leur nombre, le tas sera conséquent si ça continue comme ça, parce qu'une fois ne leur suffit pas, ils veulent tous ta bouche et ton cul, et même une fois qu'ils les ont eus, ils se remettent à attendre, tu es comme une drogue… Certains sautent même sur leurs compagnons d'attente tellement tu les excites. Moi aussi, tu me rends fou… Heureusement, moi j'ai Sirius qui est tout prêt à me prendre, et Lucius qui s'offre à moi tandis que Draco continue à le sucer… Et je le prends violemment, d'un coup sec, exactement comme un de ces hommes vient de le faire pour toi… Oh Merlin, il est énorme, mais toi tu le reçois quand même, ton cul est étiré comme jamais, et tu te cambres… Tu es excité, je le vois, je le sens, et je te lance un sort de fellation, car je sais que tu adores te faire pilonner comme il le fait, et je veux que toi aussi tu prennes ton plaisir mon amour. Nous sommes avec toi, jouis pour nous, vas-y, tu le sens qui s'enfonce en toi sans douceur, et l'homme que tu suçais s'est répandu en toi et personne n'a pris sa place, tu as la bouche libre, tu peux crier, crie ton plaisir tandis que cette queue énorme va et vient en toi, oui, mon amour viens avec nous… VIEEEENS…

**Draco** :

Tu es venu, et j'ai lancé un sort de forme, tu peux t'abandonner, une forme invisible te retient, et te gardera en position. Je sens que tu as les membres en coton, et que les hommes qui se succèdent encore en toi, tu les sens à peine, mais je sais aussi que tu aimes ça. Moi aussi. J'aime te voir ainsi, j'aime que Sirius, Severus et Lucius me traitent à ce moment-là comme ils te traitent d'habitude. J'aime être soumis à leurs désirs, c'est agréable de se laisser faire, et ça me rapproche de toi, je te comprends mieux. Et je t'imite, comme ils aiment que je le fasse. Je te regarde, et je fais comme toi, je les rends fou, je les pousse à me prendre, fort, vite, à décharger en moi encore et encore, sans répit, et je sens mon corps s'engourdir comme le tien, alors je m'installe aussi sur une forme invisible, et je laisse Sirius me pilonner, Lucius buter encore et encore contre le fond de ma gorge, et je sais que Severus l'a pris quand je le sens accélérer son rythme, et je sens une bouche invisible sur mon sexe dressé, et je sais que c'est toi qui m'a jeté ce sort de plaisir, et je jouis en criant ton nom dans ma tête, et je sais que tu m'entends… HARRYYYYYYYY….

**Harry** :

Oh mon amour, Dray, oui je t'entends, je vous entends tous, et vous remplacez mes yeux, je peux me concentrer sur les sensations que ces hommes me donnent, ces hommes que je ne vois pas, mais je ne veux pas les voir, j'imagine que c'est vous, vous quatre, c'est pour votre plaisir que je suis pris encore et encore, et j'aime ça. J'aime être à la merci de vos désirs, j'aime vous exciter, je suis à vous, je suis votre esclave, vous faites de moi ce que vous voulez, et vous voulez me voir soumis à d'autres, alors je le fais, et j'adore ça, je sens des queues en moi, devant, derrière, encore, et encore, et encore, et j'explose, pour vous… JE VOUS AIME...

Les hommes sont partis. Ils ne restent que les mornilles. Et ses quatre amours entourent Harry. Sirius, Severus et Lucius le prennent, chacun leur tour, une dernière fois, lui murmurant des mots doux, des mots crus, et Harry jouit encore, et encore, et encore, dans la bouche de Draco qui le prend en dernier, et après cette étreinte tout en tendresse qui le fait se cambrer une dernière fois, Harry s'allonge, attire ses compagnons à lui et s'endort dans l'enchevêtrement de leurs corps.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Vous avez aimé, détesté, adoré… dans tous les cas, une review, ce serait tellllllllement gentil...

NB : Si vous êtes choqué, j'en suis désolée, mais reconnaissez que je vous avais prévenu…

NB1 : Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà cet OS, désolée de vous avoir fait une fausse joie.


End file.
